Swords of Freedom and Justice
by IronicEnding
Summary: AU A story of the Kingdom of Orb and those who seek to protect it. Will turmoil fall onto this peaceful land like it has so many others, or shall one orphan destined to be king be able to retain the prosperity they enjoy.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi everyone. Welcome to my first AU Gundam Seed Project. If you do not like AU I suggest you don't read this then. It is based on some really wierdinspiration i made between the stories of King Arthur, Excaliber, Might over Right and whatnot with the chars from Gundam Seed. Now for those of you wondering, this is not a remake of the knights of the round table, but a story inspired to take place in that time frame because of it. This chapter will serve as a prolouge so i hope you enjoy.

BTW: Posting this story up does not mean i have abandoned any other works. It is just a little pet projet i have been dabbling in. That being said, I am unsure as to when updates for this will arrive. I am trying to make this story purely inspiration based.

Finally, i do not own any of the gundam seed chars nor am i being paid for this

EDIT: It seems spellcheck has defeated me by replacing our heroes names with other things. I think i have fixed it all in the first chapter but please let me know. ALSO! for those curious i HATE HATE HATE HATE Prologyue's and setting up background infromation. SO if you feel detail is lacking here, dont worr! I plan on using flashback or memory sequences later on to go further into depth. Why you ask? I HATE prologues and would rather get to the present where char's interact better.

* * *

The kingdom of Orb was revered around the world for being one of peace and neutrality. For generations its kings and queens have ruled with compassion in their hearts and generosity in their hands. The only sorrow that ever swept the lands was the sadness that weighed heavily down upon the king and queen, the woe of never having a child. The subjects of the land feared what would happen should the bloodline stop with their King and Queen and allow another to take power. They feared their prosperity would stop as it had in so many other lands.

However kindness always deserves to be rewarded and the couple was blessed with twins, a boy and girl who were found mysteriously in front of the castle one eerie night. Shocked that anyone could abandon two children the Queen decided to adopt them immediately and raise them as their own much to the displeasure to some of the noblemen. Fearing the children would be enslaved to less than noble blood, the nobles fought with the royalty though they only feared for the future of Orb.

War brewed between those who supported the Royal family and those who opposed as the bliss that had befallen the people of Orb was fading out of reach. A problem cannot be solved with the same thinking that created it and so a foreigner was brought in to diffuse the situation. The ruler from a nearby kingdom was asked to moderate and soon a resolution was formed. When the children came of age it would be the people that determined if one of them should be allowed to rule. While most of the nobles were appeased, there were a few who opposed but could only concede lest they lose the faith of their subjects.

The young prince and princess grew and matured as the years passed on as the whole Kingdom of Orb fell in love with them, including those who originally opposed their placement. Both held a fierce determination to see that what is right should always prevail over might, only finding violence a last and undesired resort. And yet the twins knew it would be foolish to ignore the fact that sometimes one needed to defend those they love from ones who only seek to harm.

Despite their shared birth, the twins were almost as different as night and day. The self-proclaimed elder of the two was now a young blond woman whose demeanor was anything but proper. Often loud and outspoken, she never hesitated to argue until her opponents saw her vision. Many would call Cagalli brash and headstrong while she merely accepted the fact that she was committed. Her brother often agreed, saying many times that he too felt she should be 'committed'.

And then there was her brother Kira, the beloved prince of Orb. He was far more reserved in his manner but no less determined to see justice prevail through the land. Kira held a respect for all the people of Orb regardless of their social status, never feeling the need to be held superior to any other man or woman. Yet unlike his sister who cared nothing for the responsibilities to lead, Kira saw the throne as a tool that could help prosperity last in the land for generations to come. For it was the king who served the people and not the people who labored for the king.

Kira knew that such a label came with many responsibilities which only belonged to one who deserved to bear the title of king. Seeking to improve himself he often spent time away from the castle and beseeched great men of different fields to teach him what they could in hopes he could one day better serve Orb, be he the king or not.

His journey first led him to the House of Flaga where he met the living legend and protector of Orb, Mwu La Fllaga. It was from Mwu that Kira learned what it meant to be truly chivalrous as well as the duties of a knight. Having insisted upon receiving no special treatment he started his duties as a stable boy until he worked his way up to squire, and then the day finally came. Kira was knighted by the house of Fllaga, an honor never before bestowed upon one outside the family.

But Kira knew his journey was not complete and had to bid his teacher and friend farewell so he could continue on his path bearing the full responsibilities of his newfound knighthood. Kira learned from scholars of all fields who rejoiced at finding a student so dedicated and bright, yet selfless and noble. One could only weep feeling he would not live long enough to see the young prince take his rightful place at the throne.

Despite all the knowledge he gained Kira never felt satisfied that he would one day be worthy to rule. He knew there had to be something more he could do, something else he could learn to better help the people. After a few years separation he returned to the one man whose advice he trust above all else, he returned to his father the king.

It was there he was told to seek out the one person who could teach him best how to be king better than his own father. Kira was told to see the man who single-handedly saved the Kingdom of Orb from civil war so many years ago, the ruler of Plant, Siegel Cline. Overjoyed with the news Kira made a hasty goodbye to his family who wept to see him leave them once more but took solace in the knowledge that he would return one day a better man.

Upon his arrival the King of Plant who was only too happy to help the son of his friend welcomed Kira with open arms. The days for Siegel Cline had been lonely with his wife deceased and only child sent away to further her studies. So for the next year Kira would learn from the king and the king would to learn from Kira, amused one so young could have so much to teach. Diplomacy, peace talks, and the battlefield upon the courts would be Kira's new arena for the time to come, the use of force applied only when all other options have failed.

It was not long before Kira was well praised in the Kingdom of Plant who rejoiced knowing the successor to Orb would be one wise beyond his years. When it was time to leave he was given a hero's farewell as the denizens asked for his return whenever possible. Though he was saddened to leave the country, he would not do so alone; the generosity of the king would not allow it.

Kira left with a mystical sword. Freedom it was called to remind him of the path he chooses to walk. The sword was covered in unknown symbols and was told to have the power to bring out the true strength of a person when it was needed most. A most treasured gift that left the young prince humbled. But he took something far more valuable home with him to Orb, friendship.

His studies abroad had befriended him the son of a councilman at Plant, Athrun Zala, a skilled young knight who joined in on the young prince's vision. Together they shared their joys and leaned from their sorrows, treasuring every moment they had because they both knew one day Kira would have to leave.

And leave he did with a hearty handshake and a pledge of friendship from his old friend when the day came for the two to part. Athrun was saddened to see his friend go but could see in Kira's vibrant violet eyes that he truly wished to return home and be with his family once more.

Needless to say the Kingdom of Orb was only too happy to receive the prince it once almost tossed away. He was paraded through the streets like a hero who had victored in a hopeless battle and was brought back to the castle to receive his parent's blessings. Kneeling before his parents they each put a hand on one of his shoulders and told him to rise as he accepted the responsibility to officially serve the kingdom of Orb as the title "Heir to the throne" was given to him. One day now, he would be king.

Kira would not wait for 'One Day' to come and soon set out from the castle again to serve his country. He knew of the plight some of those in Orb along with villages just outside its borders held. Invaders never fully fade away. Not satisfied to merely protect those who where shrouded within the border of Orb, he sought to bring Freedom to all those who choose to receive it. He chose to give the people who suffered a chance followed only by those who volunteered to do so.

One year later bringing us to the present, a warrior followed by a company of troops made their way back to the main city of Orb; an unsuspecting capital was ready to receive its weary children.

The castle was alive with noise as news of the approaching troops had put the guards on alert with the staff buzzing with rumors. A young blonde lady ran past guards who were not fast enough to react to her and found her way into her parent's chambers.

"Mother! Father!" She was clearly excited; the news must have been to her benefit. "The troops! Their Kira's! He has come home! And this time I'll make him stay if he knows what's good for him!" With Kira gone Cagalli received much attention from her parents, but even she could handle only so much. The past few years had left her long separated from a brother she loved and cared for so much.

The king and queen quickly looked at their daughter and adorned their royal garments, speechless at the return of their son. Cagalli rolled her eyes and followed, wondering how strange her parents could be at times. "Fine, ill do it. Guards! Prepare an escort to meet Kira at the gates. You there, send word throughout the castle to arrange for a celebration. The Prince has returned!"

Suddenly the chatter had stopped. The Prince was returning, this was no time for gossip. Once prepared, a royal escort was dispatched from within the castle walls to great the knight whose fame was well known.

The young prince was paraded through town as people cheered from the streets relieved their prince had returned. Many had worried that some tragedy would befall him as he worked in the outer lands, yet he had been able to return to his people in tact. The past year left no sign of weariness on the prince, his brunette hair always a mess. The tragedies of battle had left no physical scar upon his kind face nor the deep violet eyes that held compassion above all else.

With much delay to meet the citizens of Orb, the escort finally brought him back to the castle where he was welcomed by his family, tears slipping down the sides of their faces.

"Mother. Father. I'm home." His mother shed a few tears and nodded before hugging her son, while his father spoke in a loud hearty voice before following suit. "Yes my boy, you certainly are!"

Not to be outdone, the princess made sure she would be heard above all else "Kira you big stupid head! Why do you keep mother and father worrying like that by leaving us all the time!"

Still held warmly within the embrace of his parents, he turned his head to find his sister pouting at him, displeasure in her eyes. Kira spoke in a calm soothing voice, the likes of which could disarm even the mightiest of warriors "I am sorry Cagalli, but I had to leave. Don't worry, it will be alright now. I am here to stay."

She looked over at her brother as her face softened showing a gentleness not many other people had seen "You mean it? You won't go gallivanting off for another year somewhere?"

He nodded assuringly to his sister, who just approached him to give him a hug but instead slapped him on the back, hard. "Good! I need someone else around here to get in trouble besides me!"

However the moment would not last long between the reunited family as a weary messenger approached with a grim look on his face. His voice was frantic, scarred even. "SIRE! The representatives from Plant! They are under attack by marauders! They will not last the night without reinforcements. They are about half a day's journey down the main road by the ruins of the old fort."

Without hesitating Kira knew what he must do being the only fully armed company at the moment and beseeched his king. "Father, please. Send me to lead the detachment. I owe the people of Plant much. Please grant me this favor."

The king looked worriedly over to his wife who gave him the strength he needed to make the decision he knew was right.

"Of course Kira. Take your horse and troops and leave immediately. We will send more troops when we can."

The young prince bowed before his parents and mouthed a 'sorry' to his sister for leaving again so soon, but the responsibilities of a knight and a prince where never meant for the weak. With his company already prepared for travel, they left the capital as if the very fires of hell were upon their feet. Kira only hoped that he would arrive in time to make a difference.

Half a day's journey away a fierce battle was raging on as attackers had stumbled across a caravan, ignoring the royal flags it bore. With intent to steal their treasures and capture the survivors for slave labor they attacked in great force feeling victory soon at their hands. What they found were royal guards who were well trained and well led by a young man with blue hair and fire in his emerald green eyes.

Athrun had the delegates congregate in the center as the troops surrounded their leaders and fought with little concern for their own lives. In the center of the mayhem, Siegel Cline closely held his daughter within his arms, who was trembling at the mayhem that surrounded them.

Her voice quivered as she spoke, "Daddy, I'm scarred. Will we be alright?"

Siegel Cline had to set aside his own fears and be strong for his daughter "Of course we will. Our guards are very strong and Athrun is leading them. Just have a little faith." His daughter nodded her head and buried it within her father's chest, the tears still streaming down her face.

Both Siegel and Athrun new that if help didn't arrive soon, they would stand little chance of survival. The marauders increased their numbers with every passing kill and were intent upon reaching their prize after committing so much. The number of guards were dwindling and the situation looked bleak until a faithful horn was heard in the distance. The earth trembled with the arriving force as Sir Kira Yamato led the reinforcements directly into the oncoming invaders.

The sound of the horn brought cheers to the remaining guards of Plant as they continued to fight on with newfound hope in their hearts, survival just a breath away. The marauders knew of the skilled nature of that particular detachment having lost to them many times in the outer lands and did not fight long before retreating. They would have to cut their losses or risk extinction at the hands of their enemy. But some marauders had grown too hateful the past year, the sight of their misery flared up new hate within them.

One marauder with a scar over his eye raised a bow and aimed at the one who led the charge. It was considered dishonorable to attack the nobles who led the attack, but these were men who no longer cared about such things. Once assured of his shot he took aim and fired an arrow at the knight whose sword was occupied against another. Kira would not have time to block the projectile that sped its way to him and passed through the damaged armor he had no time to change.

His once vivid eyes bulged in shock as he peered down at the wood sticking out of his chest and fell unconscious to the floor, the world soon going dead to his senses.

* * *

As a special treat since this is my pet project, I am going to update two chapters today! PLEASE REVIEW BOTH SEPERATLY! It makes me feel better and more inspired having more reviews to read!  
I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. The next one is for all you KiraXLacus fans. )  



	2. They Meet

AN: Ok, so the second chapter has been released rather quickly compared to my other works. Just under a minute. This must be a new personal record for myself! YAY. Here two people meet and well, you will see what does or does not blossom between them. I apologize now for any spelling or grammatical errors, as i usually just leave such things for spellcheck to pick up on. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Especiually since i had fun writing it.

* * *

The sun shined down onto an encampment and trickled its ways to the fallen knight's eyes as he fluttered them open, his eyes still blurry. His sight was captured by a vision of loveliness as his senses sharpened and he saw a young lady looking down upon him with a smile veiled across her heart-shaped face.

His mouth gaped open as he gawked at her pink hair which cascaded down her back. Her face was cute and one of innocence enhanced by the bright smile she wore. But it was when he looked into her ocean blue eyes that he fell in love with the gentleness that was Lacus Clyne, daughter of the King of Plant.

Finding the knight slowly awakening, she couldn't help but gaze down into his purple eyes as she continued to stroke his brunette hair. She had laid his head upon her lap to help him sleep through the night after his injured body was found by the soldiers he led into battle. Having brought no medical supplies with them, the life of their leader was now in the hands of the Plant Caravan.

Her voice was the most beautiful sound Kira had ever heard and gave new life to his ears.

"I see you have awakened good Sir. My name is Lacus." She closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly in respect.

Once able to draw his eyes away from her, he looked around in confusion. "What? Where am I? The battle! My men! I must see to them!" He attempted to sit upright too fast; the affects of his wounds placed a heavy burden upon him causing him to fall back onto her lap. Lacus giggled at his actions and attempted to cover her mouth with one hand hoping he would not take offense.

"Do not worry my lord, your men are fine. The attackers soon left after your arrival. They seemed quite terrified of your detachment. It is you I was worried about. Your wound was quite severe." Her voice was drenched with sadness "I was afraid you would not make it through the night."

Kira looked down and saw he was wearing neither the clothes nor armor he arrived here with. His chest was exposed save the blood stained bandages wrapped around his ribs. For all his battles he had finally received his first scar. A thought struck his mind as his cheeks turned a bit red. "I um…who changed me out of my uniform and treated my wounds?"

Lacus smiled down proudly at the soldier who lay upon her, though her cheeks soon too blushed. "I was the only one skilled in the art of healing. I hope you don't mind though as you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Kira eyes were once again wide in shock and embarrassment, too afraid to ask what that meant though he felt he already knew. The awkward silence that would have followed was driven away as a familiar companion entered the tent to see how his childhood friend had been doing.

"I see you have met my fiancé Kira" replied Sir Athrun Zala, the head of the detachment entrusted to guard the royal entourage.

Kira smiled and turned to see his friends as the words weighed heavily down upon him, causing him more pain than the wound he bore. "Athrun! Fiancé? You mean… you two are…"

But before he could finish his question, Lacus would answer it for him as she stuck her tongue out at her friend and protector of the past year. "Athrun! You know we called that whole thing off! It's not fair to tease an injured soldier like that." She had a pouty face on fully expecting an apology though certain it would never come.

"My my Lacus. You certainly are defensive about that. Could it be you have developed a fondness for the future king of Orb?" Athrun new fully well she would respond brashly to the fiancé comment. He always felt she was the type to fall for Kira, and he knew for certain Lacus was just what a man like Kira needed in his life. However that didn't mean he couldn't get a little fun out of the situation.

Though now it was Lacus who was shocked. She glanced back down at the man who stirred on her lap wondering if what Athrun said could be true. "You mean you are Sir Kira? The one my father speaks so highly about? The man who has helped my father through several harsh crises in Plant and helped both our kingdoms in such a short amount of time?"

Taking in her questions he now too had to accept her shock as well. "Your father? You mean you're the daughter of Siegel Clyne that I have heard so much about? I had heard your beauty trumps the most beautiful rose but I truly had no idea until now."

The two suddenly felt rather bashful having known so much about one another yet never having met until now. Having a keen sense of awareness Athrun couldn't contain his laughter as he made his way out the tent to attend to matters before the caravan resumed its journey. The two would not be gifted with a great deal time alone as another much elder man entered the tent and too looked on with amusement at the sight held before him.

"I see you have awoken Sir Kira, and introduced yourself to my daughter in a far more thorough fashion than I think is necessary." Kira never bothered to try and get up from Lacus' lap when Athrun had stopped by not wanting to leave such a comfortable position. Though when a girl's father is around, one changes their mind rather quickly. Kira was quickly prevented from his rise as a hand that found his shoulder quickly rushed him back down to her lap.

Lacus took a far stronger tone with her father than with Athrun when she spoke to him. "Oh hush father. Sir Kira needs his rest and shouldn't move until I think he's better. He's not and that's final."

Siegel Clyne stared at his daughter in bewilderment wondering where this newfound attitude was coming from though he certainly had his suspicions. Kira's eye started twitching showing his unease at the situation and could not think of many ways to diffuse it. He once again tried to lift his head off her lap and tried to say something that may help the situation. "No really…I um…I'm feeling just great now. Hon-"

His eyes locked onto Lacus once more as she gave him an angry pouty look that left her lips pursed and her face even more appealing than before. He suddenly had an urge to kiss her then and there but the image of a guillotine flashed through his mind. "Err I mean….it hurts! I better not move just yet." Kira willingly rested his weary head against her lap trying to avoid whatever look the King of Plant might be giving him.

The mighty king of Plant and commander of one of the largest armies ever seen to man admitted defeat to his pink-haired little princess as he raised his hands and left the tent. Kira focused his gaze upon the princess that held him so dearly, confused by the flutter of emotions that stamped his heart. "Thank you for taking care of me milady."

His politeness was rewarded with a flick to his forehead and a giggle from the girl "Just call me Lacus." She liked the thought of her name rolling of his tongue.

"Only if you call me Kira." She nodded and continued to stroke his hair much to Kira's satisfaction. Her touch sent shivers down his spine and a warmth into his soul to drive away the burdens of war that he had carried with him for some time.

"Lacus, would…would you do me the honor of telling me more about yourself? I do not think the stories I have heard have done you justice, I fear none ever could." Lacus giggled at his boldness. She had heard much about this particular prince and was soon beginning to realize the same was true about him.

"Hmm, first tell me what you have heard. I am curious to know what those in Orb think of me."

Kira had not foreseen that particular turn of events. He never imagined someone so beautiful held such wit. He had no choice but to heed the orders of a princess. "Very well. I heard your beauty was one that could never be fully described in words and could only truly be known by tingling ones senses. It is even said in Orb that you are even more beautiful than our Princess, my sister Cagalli, though it is hard for me to judge my sister in that fashion."

Lacus smiled and softly giggled with her cheeks more red than before, accentuating her soft pink lips which captured Kira's eyes before he started to speak. "I'm told your voice is the sweetest sound one could hear leaving even the birds jealous of your songs. It is also said your mere presence could warm the hearts of even the coldest of men. Many stories have come to Orb of the various suitors you've had, pledging their undying loyalty and love for you only to be turned away…" He paused for a moment, a bit unsure if the next rumor he heard would be appropriate.

Kira lifted his head from her lap, this time without resistance, and turned to face her while he absorbed her slender form. When he heard her speak just to him once again, he knew the rumors about her singing must surely be understated "What is it Kira? It sounded like there was more."

Kira, a man who had stared down death many times over the past year was too now helpless against this innocent pink princess. He looked down shyly and twiddled his fingers unsure if the next story would land him with a slap or a giggle, hoping for the latter. "Uh well, this last rumor it…well, please don't get upset at me for saying this. I had heard your lips were as soft as rose petals and that a kiss from them would bring pleasure not found anywhere else throughout all the kingdoms. I hope I have not been too foreword."

He looked up planning to appear sympathetic though he truly wondered as to the validity of the last one. He quickly got his answer as the princess closed her eyes and brought her lips to his giving him her first kiss. They parted after a few moments that felt too short leaving both nearly breathless from the encounter. "Now you are the first and only one to know how much truth there is to that." She found the stuttering that emanated from his mouth to be quite pleasing and relaxed her nerves as she wondered how the prince would respond.

"Now, I didn't give you permission to get up." She pulled Kira back down onto her lap to rest, despite the presence of a few pillows that lay inside the tent along with them. Lacus would tell Kira of her childhood at Plant through the years she spent studying at the house of Ramius and then to her return home. She recounted the tale of how she met Athrun and the fact their brief engagement was a formality neither wanted. "When I met him, I knew I liked him but I never got the feeling that I loved him. I guess it sounds silly since I didn't know what love was at the time."

Kira needed to know the answer to the question that followed. "Do you know now?" She lowered her eyes and looked straight down at him, the answer had been teasing her for too long, "I feel I do, now…"

However their romantic motion was interrupted by the war cry of Kira's stomach as they spent a good part of the morning and into the afternoon getting to know one another. Lacus laughed and apologized for allowing the weary warrior to go hungry for as long as she did.

"It's alright Lacus, really. I'm used to not eating when I'm supposed to. But you know I will have to get up if I am to be able to eat." Lying down upon Lacus like that would have made eating rather hard.

Lacus shook her head having obviously thought of an appropriate solution. "That's easy silly. I will just have to feed you."

Kira's eyebrows arched. He was a prince chosen to be king of an entire nation. A student who traveled the lands in search of knowledge and wisdom. A knight who drove away evil, not someone who needed to be fed. "But Lacus, what would my men think if they saw us? I have worked hard to gain their trust."

Lacus would not back down, determined to get her way. "They aren't in here with us right now are they? And if they do find out, they will just have to deal with me!" she shook an angry fist but only managed to scare Kira's heart further into submission to her.

He played along with her and added. "No princess, please spare my men. Do with me what you will for I am yours to command." Lacus caught hint of his teasing and stuck out her tongue at him before pulling aside a plate left earlier. It only contained a fair assortment of bread and various cheeses.

"I'm afraid this is all we have to offer. The marauders managed to steal a few supplies and destroyed the others. The reinforcements that came after you had fallen had not known they would need to bring more." She truly wished she had more to offer Kira which inspired an idea. "But if you be good, I'll treat you to some special dessert."

Kira pretended to think hard on the subject but complied with her demands "As you wish. This shall serve to be a feast for us both." Lacus would then feed the soldier who lay helpless to her wishes while he rested upon her lap. She sometimes teased him with a morsel of food just inches away from his lips only to plop it into her own with great satisfaction. But soon the food disappeared and the time for dessert had quickly arrived.

"So have I behaved my princess?" he enquired. He had not inherited the taste for sweets like his sister had but suddenly they offered a new found appeal to him. Lacus nodded and told him he would have to sit upright and turn around. As he did he found his lips once again pressed against her own silky smooth lips as they kissed once again, this time with no end in sight. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist as she laced hers around his neck allowing her to deepen the kiss with the passion she had kept in her heart.

Just outside the tent, two observers have been watching their little interactions with great interest from the moment the couple decided to eat. "It seems my old friend has found someone he likes." Remarked the blue haired knight.

Siegel Clyne replied without faltering, no displeasure found within his voice. "Yes, he will be a good match for her. I am glad those two like each other. Although isn't this a bit too fast?"

Athrun could only shrug and offer what little wisdom a child could offer a senior. "Ours is a much faster generation my king. Though if they are truly so eager to share such love with one another, why wait?"

The king looked down upon his knight as his mind brought up various suspicions. "You knew something like this would happen were the two to meet, didn't you?" Athrun was the only man who had befriended both and had insisted Lacus accompany her father to visit the kingdom of Orb.

In a mock tone of innocence the young knight replied as he walked away from the tent "My lord, I do not know why you would accuse me of such a thing. Though now that it has happened, I won't be the one to stop them. You are certainly free to do so if you like, my king."

The leader of Plant cleared his throat before he too walked away. "No I don't think that would be necessary. Kira is too much of a gentleman to take advantage of my daughter." Except now he wondered just how safe Kira would be alone with Lacus like that. _'I'll have a guard interrupt them in a few minutes. That should be safe enough.'

* * *

_

Well? What did you think? Please leave me a review. I have been considering posting replies to reviews in my author notes but i am unsure if people will like that. (sometimes it can make a chapter seem far longer than it actually is, whichi always found disapointing) Anyways, suggestions? Loved it? Hated it? I want to know. 


	3. Sword of Freedom

AN: Ok, so i have not posted anything anywhere for a while now. No worries. I have a little bit more free time now. This chapter isn't exactly the greatest, but it once again was written rather hurried. More of a stress release than a creative one. I made my first attempt at a flashback/dream sequence so let me know what you think about that. I do not own Gundam Seed or the chars.

* * *

The guard was not needed as the two finally made their way out of the tent for the first time that day. Kira had insisted that his strength had magically returned and preparations should be made for their homecoming. As they emerged from the tent they received a grand applause by the men who found them still holding hands, but Kira would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him blush. He had to appear confident in front of the troops. Lacus announced that she would need to freshen up so with a kiss to her hand he took her leave and set off to meet with his old friend.

He found Athrun on top of his horse with a knowing smile on his face. "It seems the years have been kind to you old friend." For a knight, just to be merely alive meant the years had been treating them well.

Kira eyed his friend who remained perched on his steed. "Yes but you on the other hand look terrible" Athrun unmounted his horse and chuckled at his friend's jest. He led the majestic animal to a post, tying it in place before embracing his companion in a friendly hug.

"Forgive me for being late Athrun. We came as fast as we could though my men and I were quite weary from battle. We had just returned from our skirmishes on the outer lands."

"No need for apologies, but I am glad to hear of your success there. I was hoping you would have returned from the outer lands before our party arrived. If not I would have had to have gone searching for you." Athrun replied casually while making his way towards his own tent in the center of the encampment.

Kira's exhaustion bore down heavily upon him and left him confused by his comrade's words. "You have had many opportunities to find me before old friend. What is so special about this particular visit?"

Athrun laughed before entering his little tent and signaled for Kira to join him within. "Kira you will never change. Innocent as always. Tell me, are you not glad you were sent out here to help us, despite your injuries?"

Kira looked as if a new light dawned on him as he realized what Athrun was speaking of. His childhood friend was always smarter than he let on and apparently never lost his thirst for childish antics "I see. Athrun, just what is going on? Why are the delegates of Plant headed for Orb?'

Athrun offered his friend a cup of hot liquid and gave him the same voice he had used with his king just a few moments ago. "I do not know what you are trying to suggest Sir Kira. The representatives of Plant are merely on their way to the Kingdom of Orb to strengthen our alliance and finalize new agreements. I… I mean the King has no other motives. Come now. Let us prepare to leave this encampment and enter the city. I'm sure you must be eager to return home."

Kira nodded at his friend though he eyed him as if his mannerisms would betray him some clues. "Yes, let us do that. Wait, Athrun, that sword…"

Holstered to Athrun's side was a sword that closely resembled the blade that Kira kept with him always. The Sword of Justice. The broadsword was certainly impressive in its size and articulate design as it too was encrusted with gems. The blue knight unsheathed the sword with ease, covering the golden handle with his hand and swung the weapon from side to side as if it were a feather while a reddish glow now filled the room. "This? It was a gift from the King for my services. I am told it is the sister sword to the same one you were given."

"Indeed it is. You must have been very pleased to receive such an honor." Kira smiled as his pupils seemed to reduce in size while his eyes glossed over. He could only think back to the moment where he had been given his weapon.

_The King of Plant stood in the armory with the young knight, surrounded by swords and shields mixed with other various weapons. The area was poorly lit despite the early hour of the morning and gave the room an eerie feeling. Neither felt overly comfortable surrounded by tools of death, but such items were often a necessity. The time for a valuable and final lesson was at hand for the would be king. _

"_Remember Kira, the strength and will to fight is not enough."_

"_Yes, your majesty. I understand but I still do not wish to fight."_

_The kindly king smiled warmly at the young boy. Such innocence and youth in a troubled land was often hard to come by. _

"_Sometimes my good boy, it doesn't matter what you want. So long as there are men who would seek to wrongfully take what is not theirs, the world will need a champion." The king of Plant had obviously seen much turmoil through his days._

"_Surely the true champion is the one who avoids such battles all together." For a man who could fight so well, it was odd to see Kira detest that side of himself so much. It's as if he fears an unknown portion of his being, fears the potential that fighting may bring._

"_No Kira. The man who runs from a battle that cannot be avoided is a coward, not a champion. When the time comes to help your friends you have two choices. You can run or you can fight."_

"_Sir, I do not wish to sound ungrateful, but why are you telling me all this?" Kira's confusion over the topic could no longer be contained. It seemed there was something on the king's mind._

"_Because I had to be sure before I did something."_

"_Sure of what sir?"_

"_Sure that you are truly the person everyone believes you to be"_

"_Why is that my lord?" It never mattered what other's thought of him. All that mattered were his actions and the results they brought._

"_Because I wanted to give you this before you left." The king pulled out a long wooden box with the Clyne insignia upon it. He gave the container to the knight who kneeled down as he accepted the gift from a king. _

_He slowly opened the container and revealed a long sturdy sword that gently rested upon a bed of blue velvet. He took out the shimmering blade that lacked that nicks and dents of experience while at awe at how easy it was to handle. It produced a slight azure glow that illuminated the shadowy room with a light that brought forth a comforting feeling and washed away the stench of death the other weapons bore. _

"_My lord, I am unworthy of such a gift."_

"_Kira my boy, that is what makes you most worthy. She is called Freedom. That sword was crafted using only the purest of metals by the most skilled craftsman this country has to offer."_

"_And with this you expect me to fight?" The wonderment of holding such a powerful weapon was quickly replaced by the disdain for what he felt expected of him._

"_With this I expect you to do what you feel is the right thing. Nothing more. But be careful with the blade Kira. It is not just a jewel incrusted toy of nobility. It is said that the one who wields this blade will unleash his true nature. That is why I needed to be sure Kira."_

_It was an awesome honor to be entrusted with. A powerful sword that can be used as he deemed fit. Though the young student was enraptured by the King's ending words. The power to unleash a person's true nature and his hidden abilities was a terrifying idea. For an orphan like Kira, this truly laid things to chance. It was a chance he would have to take. _

"_I will do my best." _

"_No Kira, you will not. There will be times where your best will not be enough. You must be willing to do whatever it takes. Do you have the resolve to do what it takes?"_

"_I do." His voice was unwavering_

"_Then go Kira. Go and serve your people. It's time you went home."_

_The king was rewarded with a warm embrace from the boy who became like family to the aging king. He could tell this was a man destined for great things. A shame his daughter was away and unable to meet such a noble soul._

Together they exited the tent to find an image that left Kira breathless. With her hands clasped in front of her and a crown of snow white flowers perched upon her soft pink hair he met once again with Lacus. She wore a flowing pink gown which was just a shade lighter than her hair leaving her creamy white shoulders exposed while boldly accentuating her chest. Her gown waterfalled down to her ankles and met with her white shoes that repelled away the dirt of the land.

"You approve, my prince?" She could not call him by first name in front of so many; it would have been far too scandalous.

Still speechless, Kira could only drop the container he held which echoed a small thud upon impact. Finding an opportunity to further his amusement, Athrun spoke on Kira's behalf. "It seems Sir Kira is most displeased with your appearance for he offers you no kind words."

Athrun expected a quick retaliation from the princess he thought he knew so well, but found none as he saw the disappointment veiled across her sad face. It was a look Kira immediately disliked and never again wished to see. "My lady, he does not speak on my behalf. I had not wished to insult you with words that could not fully describe the vision of loveliness I see now before me. I will have him hanged with your consent upon reaching the kingdom."

Lacus offered a melodious giggle as she brought her hand to her mouth. Athrun felt very much betrayed. "Oh my. I do not think we shall need to execute him though." Athrun smiled triumphantly to his old friend, but he acted too soon. "Though I have always wanted to see a tar and feathering." It almost didn't sound like she was joking.

Athrun clutched his hands above his heart and pretended to have been stabbed. "My lady, My lord, I am betrayed!" The knight fell to the ground and closed his eyes before all three of them burst out into laughter. It was a sound most welcome to the nearby soldiers as it drove away the sounds of battle that echoed in their minds.

The time for silliness has departed with the preparations complete and the time to make way to Orb upon them. Kira, who so often found himself leading his detachment form the front lines found himself slowing until his horse was next to the white stallion that Lacus rode upon. Somehow he was surprised it too was not dyed pink. His actions had not gone unnoticed by the princess who could sense his unease from riding so far back from the lead.

"Sir Kira, I have a favor to ask of you" Kira's glance quickly snapped towards the princess, eager to obey whatever command she gives. "I would feel safer knowing you were riding beside me. Could you stay and keep me company?" Kira nodded shyly, having been offered an excuse to accomplish what he already intended to.

"So long as you continue to tell me of yourself milady. I find your voice quite pleasing." She nodded at the knight beside her and complied with his wish. Together they chatted away the short journey towards the capital safely surrounded by more troops than necessary.

Kira learned all about her childhood, from the garden she used to play in as a child, to her life as a princess of Plant. In that short trip they formed a bond closer than that ever seen before. Just behind the King of Plant found himself quite pleased. This trip was already well worth the effort.

* * *

I always look foreward to hearing what our readers have to say, so i hope you will take some time out to review this chapter. I look foreward to hearing your comments and suggestions, as well as overall reviews. Thank you once again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was only a little bit.  



	4. Dark Past

AN: Sorry for the late update everyone. Things have been crazy. For all you fmp fans, check out my fics in that series. As well as my FF8 fiction. (For those looking for some good CloTi stuff, check out the story, Hope, by someone else)

Anyways, this chapter was kind of rushed, since im on break right now. I wrote it because i did not want to keep you guys waiting to long. It is probably filled with errors, but i hope you guys can overlook that. If its too bad, i will rework the chapter at a later date and time. I hope you guys enjoy and choose to review. Thank you!

* * *

Soon the gates of the capital were upon them, revealing the great city held within as they opened. News of their arrival had already spread throughout as many gathered around to welcome the King of Plant, but more so their beloved Prince once again. The image before them captivated their hearts as they saw a fairytale come to life.

While engaged in their talks to learn more of one another, Kira's hand had unknowingly found its way to Lacus' to enclose it within his grasp. The town was pleased their future King had found one he liked, and happier so it was one so beautiful and fare. Lacus was well accustomed to the attention and waved with her free hand to the citizens of Orb as she quickly fell in love with the city along with its prince.

They were greeted at the castle by the royal guard along with the King and Queen, who were only too delighted to see their friend and son return safely from harm's clutches. Only after greetings had been exchanged between the two kings did Siegel Clyne introduce his daughter to the royal couple. The shock overcame him as he found his daughter's hand still intertwined with the young princes'. Feeling a bit embarrassed Siegel bowed his head a little before speaking.

"Forgive my daughter, she knows not her place here." But before the other king could respond the Queen replied with much gusto. "Nonsense! She is quite lovely! We will have time to speak at the banquet later tonight. Kira, please show her the palace and help her settle in. It seems our two families have much to discuss, far more than I originally thought." It was a day the Queen of Orb had long awaited, the day her son would fall in love. It had to be love. Nothing else could have brought about such an expression upon her son's face. It seems the future of Orb would be in gentle hands.

Kira bowed to his mother and father before offering his arm to Lacus as they entered the vast palace which towered over the lands. Lacus graciously accepted and the two explored the palace that even Kira felt was strange and new to him. They were surrounded by tapestries that dressed the stone gray walls that brought color to this otherwise dull setting. The ceiling loomed high overhead dauntingly as the stones teased the mind with the idea of succumbing to its tireless foe named gravity. As they slowly strolled through the endless corridors, the staff and guards were alive with gossip seeing the two so close together. It was a perfect match, one anyone could see.

Forgoing what would have been an elongated tour, he led her to a guest chamber. It was a modest size room with a small fireplace across from the bed. The bed was large and extravagant with pink netting wrapped around it to keep the bugs out. Much of the floor was covered in soft furs to protect the inhabitants from the unforgiving cold stone bottom.

Lacus eagerly ran in and sat down on the bed, happy to once again know such luxuries. Kira remained shyly by the door, content to watch her absorb her surroundings. Having quickly understood Kira's nature, Lacus knew exactly what to do.

"You may enter Kira. Honestly you can be rather silly sometimes. This is your castle and you certainly do not need my permission." She spoke as if she knew him for years, in her heart she felt she did.

Kira nodded and entered "It would not speak well of a prince who entered the room of such a beauty uninvited." Lacus normally took such complements with grace and dignity, but coming from Kira they felt far more meaningful.

"And just what parts do you find so appealing of this particular beauty?" She said with a sly smile.

Not to be dumbfounded again Kira quickly changed the subject to something less dangerous. "I err… um, anyways. There is to be a banquet tonight to honor the arrival of you and your father. I would think you would like to rest and freshen up before then."

Lacus nodded. The journey and the weight of the battle had taken its toll on her fragile body. She had not much sleep the previous night either as she worried over the wounds Kira had. When Kira had not moved she could feel something else was on his mind. "What is it Kira? Is something the matter?" They were alone once more, she could call him just Kira again.

The young prince cleared his throat and suddenly felt his collar was several sizes to tight. "There is just the little matter of your um…escort tonight. I was hoping maybe if...you wouldn't mind and it wouldn't impose that um…if you could possibly..." The Prince rarely found himself tongue-tied but the answer was one that scared him to hear.

He feared her affections earlier were merely the result of a woman expressing gratitude to her savior, not one of true love. He had come across many women in his journey that wished to express their appreciation in similar fashion. Lacus was the first one he let.

Lacus rose from her bed and approached the knight like a spring nymph as the wind danced around her and swirled within her long flowing pink locks. With graceful baby steps she stood before him for a few seconds causing time to stand still, before wrapping her slender arms around him and easing his worries with a quick soft kiss not lacking in love. "Kira, would you be my escort to the banquet this evening? Though I see you have no choice if you want this relationship to deepen."

Kira responded to her with another kiss before breaking apart and bowing to his newfound love. "Then excuse me please, as I eagerly await for this evening. I better find Athrun before he accuses me of ignoring him for too long." With that Kira departed from her chambers, a smile on his face. He was so lost in thought he never heard an excited servant scamper away, eager to share the juicy bits of gossip she just overheard. "The queen will be pleased to hear such news."

The future king traveled through the labyrinth of passageways that mocked his ignorance of his own home. Ashamed to be found lost within his own dwellings, he refused to ask the guards directions towards the council room. An ornate shield that was plastered upon the wall caught his attention as he inadvertently walked into a slender yet shapely figure that stood before him.

In a bewildered manner he eyed the shaken vixen whose knowing eyes watched his every move. "Flay…"

The slender redhead clad in a pink and white gown smiled upon hearing her name from him. Casting aside any worries about the rumors that may spread, she pounced the unsuspecting prince. "Kira! You're back!" She placed a tender kiss upon his cheek before slowly letting go of him.

She could feel his deep purple eyes wander up and down her form before resting once again upon the well-defined features on her face. "You look well."

She nodded subtly before taking his hand within hers as she led him away "Yes I have been fine. I heard you had returned from your campaign so I thought I'd come back and…"

His return to the kingdom that raised him all but overjoyed Kira, save this uncomfortable moment he knew was unavoidable. "How have you been? My apologies that I could not respond to the letters you sent but."

She was quite visibly upset through his lack of response over the past years as her downcast eyes focused on the floor. "I…I understand Kira. It must have been awkward this past year. Receiving letters from a girl whom you care nothing for." A little tear slid down the side of her cheek, only to be stopped by Kira's forgiving touch.

"No Flay. I do care for you. Just not the way you desire." His voice was faint and without intention.

A kind hand rested upon the side of his face when Flay saw the concern bloom upon it. "But I can't help it Kira. You saved me, from myself. You showed me compassion when most would have just ignored the whiny pleas of a spoiled brat. I do love you Kira. I hope you know that."

He slowly tucked a rogue strand of her vibrant red hair behind one of her ears as he responded in a tender voice. "You are a good person Flay. You just hid that with your anger. You deserve to have a good life. Remember that." With a small kiss to her cheek he slowly turned around on his feet to head away to find Athrun. He stopped in his tracks as he heard Flay's voice echo through the halls.

"You like her don't you? That girl from Plant?" Kira froze in place unable to respond to that question. Not to Flay. Not so soon.

"Does she know? About..?" How much did Kira truly trust this girl?

"No, she doesn't." Trust was not the issue, but fear.

"If you really like her, you will have to tell her. Do you really want her to find out the way I did?" She knew this comment would come sooner or later. If Kira chose to reject her feelings, she would not dishonor him by continuing to live a bitter life. He too deserved to achieve what he wanted in life. And she would help him

"No…." It was the only time the voice of defeat ever sprung forth from the man who never lost a battle.

Once again his pupils shrank and glossed over as Kira recalled a living nightmare from so long ago.

_Dark clouds of hate swirled about a fiery crimson setting sun that was blanketed out of the sky. The world was offered only brief flashes of light as jagged spears of lightening pierced through the evening sky. A howling wind screeched through the deadened ears that could no longer receive the sound._

_The battlefield was strewn about with the carved up carcasses of masses that were once identified to be people. The grass was coated with a sea of blood that flowed like a river from the scattered severed limbs. Bodies hung lifelessly from trees whose leaves abandoned the branches though they were denied their eternal slumber as starving crows quickly pecked away at the meat which dripped off their flesh._

_Despite the freshness of the kill, the unholy stench of rotting corpses spread with plague-like speed to the noses of those still breathing, clinging to their last breathes of life though they prayed for a quick death to relieve them of their suffering._

_In the midst of all the havoc, a young boy, barely a teenager was crouched to his knees as he huddled himself against yet another figure. The boy's eyes shed aside their innocent purple look while a feral blood red resided. His teeth were barred in a vicious smile while his eyes looked down upon the new blade that was just christened with battle._

_Next to him a slightly younger version of Flay shuttered as her rage-filled eyes forced the tears out of her. Her trembling remained uncomforted by the ravenous killer that sat at her side as she tightly clutched his arm. The gory sight around her made no impression of terror evident in her voice once she decided to interrupt the eerie silence that had stricken the land._

"_Did you kill them Kira? Did you kill them all? All for me?" The young girl almost sounded hopeful._

_With his sword still in hand, he focused his penetrating glance at the young woman. Her red dress barely distinguished the blood that splattered across her save the areas that exposed her otherwise fair skin._

"_Yes." The tone of a cold-blooded killer did not suit him._

_She loosened her grasp upon him only to allow herself to throw her body against him and wrap her arms around his neck, exposing her soul to the carnage that littered the land behind him. She saw the decapitated head of her father, the eye poking out of a socket that merited the attention of a starving little animal. Flay bore no reaction as she refused to turn her head away from the sight._

"_You'll protect me Kira. You won't let them kill me too." Kira would protect her. He just had to._

_Her words broke the trance that had captivated Kira as his hand let the sword slip free from his hold. His body gave way to the mystic powers of gravity as it plummeted towards the floor, only accidentally cushioning Flay's tumble down. The only sound that reverberated through the dead lands besides the swish of air that was split by his exhausted form, was the cry of anguish released from the depths of the man who single handedly tortured and killed a unit of men._

Kira's eyes returned to normal as tears freely flowed down from his eyes, stinging him as painfully as the memory.

His voice was meek and shallow, unbecoming of a man destined to be king. "I…I can't."

An image of Lacus was imprinted upon her mind as a look of total fear shrouded her peaceful face. Her eyes had grown impossibly large with horror and shame as she covered her opened mouth with her hand. The gaze she cast upon him was one of utter disgust as her mental image itself could not handle being so close to him.

"She'll reject me. Turn me away." His quivering eyes focused upon his hands that were too afraid to grip the hilt of the sword upon his side, the sword said to reveal one's true nature.

Flay carefully studied Kira's weakened composure as she could only offer a half smile. "I would never turn you away…" she gently gave Kira a comforting hand upon his shoulder "Maybe she wouldn't either." Flay's voice was less than hopeful.

He walked away from her hold as he dried his own tears. He briefly stopped walking to address the girl who stood just a few feet behind him. "You'll never stop being my friend Flay. I do hope you find someone nice."

A soft voice spoke that disguised the hurt traced within. "I have Kira. He is just with someone else now."

* * *

I know, story flow was a little lacking. I will try better. Well now that you have read, how about leaving a review? Thats my favorite part about this site. I hope to read and answer your comments, concerns, questions, and overall reviews soon. Thanks for being loyal everyone and have a good evening. :-) 


	5. Change

AN: Yes, i Know. I apologize. It has been a REALLY long time since i last updated, but the truth is i am like most authors. I do this for fun and when i dont get a lot of reviews on a fiction i tend to lose interest. However i always complete every story that i start so here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please Read and Review.

* * *

Two titans clashed violently with each other as what started out as a simple sparring event to impress the girls turned into a battle for Athrun's life as he fought off a desire to murder he had never seen before in his comrade. No that was a lie; the amethyst eyed killer fighting him now was certainly not the same Kira he loved like a brother.

That thing which fought him so vigorously now was a monster whose shackles were broken and allowed him freedom from the cage it was confined to within the boy. That thing was what filled many stories that parents often told their children in order to get them to behave. That thing was not human.

The match had started playfully, innocent even. How could two gentlemen refuse an opportunity to flaunt their manliness in front of prospective ladies? Then again how could two seemingly well rounded gentlemen fail to understand that most ladies are hardly impressed with such acts of bravado?

Nevertheless neither opponent wished to be bested. Their mutual pride was at stake and vanity can be the silent killer of all the sins. Immediately Kira and Athrun both realized that their counterpart had learned much since their last meeting though the two shared the same basic movements. It was a match that should have proven most interesting.

However the longer the battle raged on, the more vicious Kira's assault grew. At first any onlooker would have written it off as steadfast dedication and a drive to succeed at all costs, but there were other signs that could not be ignored.

The most obvious change observed was the dilution of Kira's vibrant eyes. Soon it was as if he was born without pupils as he looked on with soulless windows upon his surroundings. His body increased only slightly in mass though his speed, agility, and strength was now bordering on a level never before recorded. Yet the most peculiar change of all was the tear that leaked away from his eyes as he continued to fight.

The sadness within could only be unbearable for the kindhearted man whose life's work would now be betrayed by a moment of aggression that he could no longer control. All Kira wanted was a way to bring and retain peace in the kingdom he called home. He wanted to love and be loved. Now he could only be seen as a man capable of unmentionable atrocities as it became more and more aware that he would slay his best friend if it just meant that he would win.

Athrun was not the only one aware to his friend's sudden change in behavior. Both Lacus and Cagalli watched the battle with the knowledge that there was little either could do. However while stunned, they both exhibited vastly differing reactions to the changes witnessed.

Cagalli was struck with fear as the one who charmed her faced what must be assured death against a battle in which he continued to falter with each passing moment. Only the guards may have the manpower necessary to break apart the battle but how many would die in the process? More importantly to her, how quickly will her brother's name be tarnished by the same people who cheered for him?

Curious blue eyes fell upon the beast that lay within Kira as Lacus tucked aside her shimmering strands of passionate pink hair away from her heart shaped face. She leaned forward slightly in anticipation of the events that should follow and rested her head against one of her hands to act as support.

It was not because of some hidden part of her personality that caused Lacus to watch a battle with such lack of fear or disgust. Another emotion was predominant. One that could not be described. No a better way of putting it would be to say one that cannot yet be revealed.

The duel quickly took a turn for the worse when Athrun was relieved of his sword. The Sword of Justice was knocked up and out of his hand and sent flipping through the air while its master was sent sprawling unconscious on the floor. The whole seen was majestic, almost beautiful in the way the sword and the man were repelled away from one another.

While Athrun had nothing to cushion his fall, his blade certainly did. It met with the gentle yet firm embrace of Kira's hand. That was all that was needed to complete the transformation and relinquish the hold his demonic self had with the more timid, more angelic side of his personality.

An unholy roar screeched throughout the training room that sent shivers down the frail bodies of all who occupied it. Yes, frail. Suddenly everyone and everything around Kira felt so delicate, so fragile, so….in need of destruction.

His skin started to darken while his usually charismatic smile was now replaced by a toothy grin when his fangs fully grew in. All his senses deepened while his ears elongated in just the slightest manner to compliment his new look. No, there was no fur. There were no wings sprouting from his back. He was not some figure of legend created for the sole purpose of scaring children.

What Kira became is what all such stories sprouted and were exaggerated from. The man beast looked around as the need to feed his hunger rose more and more. What did he hunger for? Human flesh? Blood? No, nothing nearly as cliché. What he desired was far more simple and easily acquired. Death.

In his mind only a deep threatening voice echoed about._ 'All of this. Everything must die. Nothing here deserves to live any longer.'_ His feral like instincts landed on the pink princess who still only looked on with curiosity. Or was it expectation?

Now the thoughts in his mind were no longer alone when a harmonious melody in the form of a girl's voice now intruded upon his privacy. _'Why, why do all these people deserve to die?'_

'_Because they all live.' _

Kira quickly cast aside his glance from the pink one whose presence seems to be disturbing his bloodlust. He once again found his fallen prey which was unable or unwilling to move of his own accord.

Using the powerful legs he only recently gained access to, Kira propped himself for a powerful lunge when a familiar voice was now spoken out loud instead of just being heard by him alone.

"Kira stop!" Lacus abandoned the position she had held for the entire duel from its humble beginnings to its malicious result. Her hair flowed softly behind her as she now stood up with open arms almost like she was inviting Kira in. Perhaps it was an offering. Her life for Athrun's. Her eyes shined like two endless pools of water that glistened with tears that gathered yet refused to leave the sanctuary they had created with her.

Lacus was no longer content to merely be a spectator as she saw the stance Kira took to land a death strike against one who was helpless. She had gathered all the knowledge she needed from him. One could only hope that it was enough cast things in her favor. No, their favor.

With two snap movements Kira responded to the princess' outcry. He initially dropped the two swords that he held and made no movement to prevent their unglamorous fall to the ground. Now weaponless his head snapped towards the one who caused the outburst and created such discord to his beloved chaos.

Kira had not changed back to the way he was before, the way all knew and respected him to be. His eyes fought a change to revert back to its natural state. Which did he prefer? He had gained access to a world with no limitations. A world that was not constructed by false ethical guidelines used to create a so called moral code which people were unjustly forced to live by. There was a level of freedom he had never been granted access to in that life.

Kira quickly lunged at Lacus and pinned her slender form not only tightly against him, but also against the cold stone wall behind her. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath him which begged him to look down yet he could not. Kira was entranced by her eyes which did not release even a remote amount of fear. Instead what he saw was concern. What he saw was kindness. What he saw was love.

Perhaps complete and total freedom was not nearly everything he imagined it to be. What good was freedom if it meant one had to be alone to enjoy it? Something made all those ethics and all those mindless values meaningful. What was that thing for Kira? Love?

Hardly. What use did a man like himself have for such a generic 4 letter word?

What made it all worth it was Lacus. A far more complicated 5 letter word which represented one so uncompromising in her compassion and tenderness that it could cut through even the densest of satanic vulgarities.

Kira's body fell limp against her though he retained his cognitive assets. Unlike his previous transformation, the warrior was left very much aware of all the actions he had committed. There would be no sparing his mind from what surely would be an unequivocally harsh recovery. IF he deserved to be healed. Kira was after all, a threat to those that lived.

"I…I almost…He…Athrun…Lacus I..." the nonsense that sputtered forth from him would be poor reconciliation for what he had almost done.

Poor reconciliation for anyone but Lacus. She gingerly kissed his forehead while she gazed upon his face with a concerned smile. One of her dainty hands quickly founds its way into Kira's hair and allowed her to stroke it in the most soothing fashion.

Kira did not feel like smiling. That human emotion was not something he felt worthy of. However he could not help himself as Lacus' radiance washed away his concerns with a pure light that emanated from her. She could absolve him of all his sins.

Though in truth they were sins of acts he had not yet committed. Only those he was capable of. Those he had killed his previous time were not those the world benefited from because they lived. In fact they had been men who proved that it was indeed possible to reverse themselves on the evolutionary scale with each additional act of terrorism they performed.

A woman had saved him back then. A woman had saved him now.

Kira began to separate his lips and offer what request for forgiveness he could except he found Lacus' finger pressed against them in a hushing manner. Her face told him all that he needed to know.

There was no need for apologies and no need for justification of actions that were out of his sphere of influence. Lacus could and would fix everything for him. For no other reason than the fact she loved the prince she held in her arms.

They only knew each other a few short days but so much was clear. Why make love complicated? Why murk around the baggage everyone brings to the table. Love is simple. It always has been and always will be. It took people to make things complicated.

The pink princess looked over at Cagalli and signaled for her to tend to the other fallen hero. Athrun should be alright. His agility and skill had aided him in avoiding a direct hit. "Athrun was injured during a training exercise with Kira. The doctors need not here anything more. Kira suffered mild injuries but suffers from exhaustion do to his strenuous schedule since his return. I will nurse him the remainder of the day. Expect to see him again at the ball this evening."

'_He is after all, my escort.'_ Lacus thought with a wide smile.

Her vision was once again replaced with the brunette enigma who was now sleeping comfortably in her embrace. No fatigue had not finally caught up to the would be king even though he was very tired. The truth was Kira could not bear to let the integrity of Lacus' claim be tainted by even the smallest white lie. Even the dimmest pearly white star is visible against the shroud of darkness that surrounds it.

Kira knew and did this much because in turn, he loved Lacus as much as she loved him. It was his obligation and duty to his title and to his love that he tell her with the utmost haste.

Well, at least until after the nursing back to health. He was after all 'beat.'

* * *

I am still a big fan of KiraXLacus. However i do tend to focus where the reviews are. My vanity getting in the way i suppose. Oh well. I do hope it provided some degree of enjoyment and i do hope that you guys will take the time to review after reading this fiction. Thank you for your time, loyalty and patience.  



End file.
